infamous_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Surge
' Lieutenant Austin Surge', also known simply as Austin Surge '''and born '''Alik Surkov, is a leading member of the First Sons and protege of Kessler. History Alik Surkov was born into the Russian chapter of the First Sons. An exceptional student, he graduated from MIPT ma''gna cum laude ''with a major in engineering. In time, Surkov was called to the United States chapter for a special project. Changing his name to Austin Surge to elude Interpol if necessary, he illegally immigrated to America. Surge originally worked as a researcher and engineer in the Ray Sphere experiment, and even volunteered to test the latest Ray Sphere prototype before the Blast. Originally, it was planned for him to be tested with an alotment of lab rats to make sure it would work on living organisms, but he refused to continue unless a non-living energy source was used. Since he was the only volunteer with the conduit gene, his demand was met. Two weeks before the day of the Blast, Austin was placed in a heavily insulated room holding a low-range Ray Sphere and in between several electric generators. The experiment was a success, and this is how Surge obtained his powers. After the experiment, Surge received training directly from Kessler, thanks to how similar their powers were and how hard it would be for Austin to operate machinery without proper training. Currently, Surge does at least as much field work as he does research and engineering. He is considered to be the most likely to inherit leadership of the First Sons organization. Powers and Abilities Shockwave: Similar to that of a Reaper Conduit, Surge charges blue electrical energy for about half of a second, then unleashes it in the form of numerous energy pillars, each in front of the last. This is slightly more damaging than an average Reaper Conduit's shockwave. Electrocution Bolt Kinesis: By emitting different photons to interfere with and modulate the electromagnetic forces between different material bodies, Surge is able to move massive objects at will. This includes any amount of liquid, gas, plasma, or colloid present. Surge has displayed the ability to lift over 15 tons with this power. Scrap Avatar: Not unlike certain Dust Men, Surge likes to gather pieces of scrap metal to surround him, simulating an enormous body. Like the Golem Conduits, this allows him to fire barrages and streams of small scrap as well as throw large masses, such as cars, from his avatar. (These avatars are shaped more like Ice Titans than Golems, though.) Graviton Pulse Monopole Field: Basically a magnification on the electromagnetic pull of the molecules in the air. This creates a solid barrier around Surge and anyone/thing near him (he decides the radius). Electromagnetic Pulse: A generic EMP, useful for dealing with electronics. It has no pushing properties. Pulse Heal Arc Restraint Bio Leech Personality On the outside, Surge is an effective leader, taught to view most emotions as a weakness and make all decisions objectively. He is well-educated in the fields of physics, chemistry, and engineering as well. On the tactical side of the battle, he tries to exploit his opponent's emotions based on any research he can make. If he knows little or nothing about their personality (and relationships), he exploits their common sense and resources as much as possible. On the inside, the lieutenant puts morals right below orders and logic in terms of priority. If not ordered to kill a person and they pose no threat, he will help them in any way he can, and will stop to heal injured bystanders if he isn't rushing. He holds noticeable compassion for his lower-ranking soldiers as well. References http://infamousrpg.forumotion.com/t243-power-surge - Austin Surge's on-site profile Category:Characters